Entre las líneas
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA-Llevar adelante la triple vida de un Guardián, de un adolescente enamorado y la de un estudiante universitario no era tan fácil como creyó en un principio. Parte del universo de Searching for Levi [LevixEren]


**BETWEEN THE LINES -_Entre las líneas_**

**Original: **_Blessende_

_Traducción:_ **Maru de Kusanagi**

(Parte del universo "Buscando a Levi". Año 2009)

**NT**: _Según la guía que me mandó Blessende, se debe leer más__ o menos llegando al capitulo 65 del fic._

..-..

Era una tranquila noche de diciembre, y Eren se descubrió en el portal noventa y dos. Estaba en el Parque Central de Sylvan, sentado en la copa de una secoya. El joven de diecinueve años estaba reclinado, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, su reloj pulsera pitando incesantemente mientras reaccionaba con la presencia del portal. Eren buscó en los bolsillos de su parka y sacó la llave de los portales, sintiéndola más pesada que nunca. Ante la proximidad de un visitante, volvió a meterse la llave al bolsillo, y revisó los bosques en busca del recién llegado.

El muchacho oyó el conocido rumor de cables sibilantes, pasos galopantes y pronto... vio a Annie escalando el árbol, ayudada por su equipo de maniobras. Su rostro estaba pintado con tiza blanca; sus ojos azules mostraban esa usual mezcla de aburrimiento y egoísmo. No mostró señas de vértigo, a pesar de su veloz subida. Vestida con idénticos jeans azules y parka verde, Annie hizo de una gran rama de cedro su silla. Mientras se acomodaba, la rubia analizó a Eren en silencio.

'¿Día lento?, preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Eren conocía a la otra desde hacía cuatro años, y todavía le resultaba más fácil leer una pared de ladrillos que a ella.

'¿Por?', repuso Eren con cierta sospecha.

Annie señaló los bosques.

'Estás en mi zona', indicó ella.

Eren la miró , malhumorado.

'Somos compañeros, Annie. No unos putos silos.'

La chica lo evaluó por largo rato, antes de encogerse de hombros, desinteresada. Annie giró los ojos y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Talló una linea en el árbol, probando el filo de la herramienta.

'Sí... no somos silos, pero nuestros superiores son distintos. Te recuerdo, Jaeger, que _yo_ no me reporto con el cabo primero _Rivaille Levi_', dijo ella, mencionando el nombre de una manera que buscaba molestar a Eren.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior y aguantó.

Ignorando la busca de respuesta, Eren se volvió a su mochila y la abrió. _Ah, él sab__í__a lo que__ intentaba ella. Y no, no iba a caer en un debate con ella._ Porque el joven castaño podía adivinar que buscaba ella en realidad. En el silencio de los árboles, él sacó la cuchilla de zirconio y decidió gastar su exceso de energía en algo más útil. Cruzándose de piernas, empezó a revisar el equipo, esperando que esa labor le mantuviese ocupado.

Un largo rato pasó en la vigilia, y ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

Eren notó que era observado.

'¿Qué?', le preguntó a la chica. 'Si tienes algo que decirme, Annie... ¡_escúpelo_!'

Annie lo evaluó con una sonrisa tranquila.

'Sos puro bardo, ¿no, Jaeger? Al menos, estás más tranquilo que lo que solías ser.'

Eren frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué diablos significa eso? Me haces sonar como un crío que busca problemas.'

'En pocas palabras, así sos.'

Eren contrajo su cuchilla en el mango, y le clavó la mirada.

'Hoy estás tremendamente conversadora, reina de los hielos.'

'Conversadora porque oí ciertos rumores. Interesantes rumores.'

'¿Cuáles?', se atrevió a preguntar él.

Annie se volvió a verlo, la sonrisa ya ausente.

'Un pajarito me dijo de que alguien logró _coger_ hace poco.'

Eren sintió la boca dolorosamente seca. Deseó responder a la acusación, pero, por la expresión segura el rostro de su compañera, se dio cuenta de que la chica tenia fuentes validas. Maldijo internamente antes de regresar su atención al tronco de la secoya. Arrancó y tiró una astilla de la madera roja, incómodo. Esto no era justo. ¿Por qué sabía ella acerca de _eso_?

Se aclaró la garganta.

'¿Quién... te lo dijo?'

'Un pajarito llamado Thomas... también Marco.'

Eren hizo una mueca. Genial, ¿toda la unidad sabia de su vida privada? El castaño juró en silencio matar a Thomas y a Marco cuando fuera al otro lado.

'Y, ¿qué sigue?', dijo Annie, su tono picante en el silencio del bosque. '¿Van a pasearse tomados de la mano en el parque? ¿Irse a vivir juntos? ¿Adoptarán un gatito?... ¿O estoy oyendo las campas de boda? Ah, momento, nada de eso es _posible_. Porque, primero, _nuestra_ sociedad no lo aceptaría. Y dos, es un _alien_.'

Eren siseó fieramente.

'Jesús, Annie. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si te dio el síndrome pre-menstrual otra vez-'

La rubia se encogió de hombros y tumbó contra el tronco del cedro. 'Ah, es que sólo me preocupa, Jaeger. Me preocupas. Me preocupo por mi. Y me preocupo por el resto de este mundo nuestro. Sólo me pregunto cómo planeas hacer esto.'

Eren parpadeó mientras estudiaba los cordones de su bota.

'Y, va... va a ser una relación a larga distancia. Gran cosa.'

'¿Una relación a larga distancia?', repitió Annie y dejó escapar un ladrido de risa. Su diversión se disipó y le miró sombríamente. '¿Tan ingenuo sos, Eren? Estás a millón de años luz de distancia. Por favor, en otro planeta. Eso no es _larga distancia_. Es imposible, perturbador y... _equivocado_, eso es. Te estás cogiendo a un E.T., ¿te das cuenta? Te estás cogiendo a un maldito titánico.'

Eren la miró gélidamente. No le había dicho a ella que él también era un titánico.

Annie le miró con igual deferencia.

'Sabés cómo es nuestra sociedad', dijo ella, su tono descendiendo a uno completamente serio. 'Nuestros compatriotas ni siquiera pueden aceptar la homosexualidad. Olvídate de esta mierda de mundos paralelos. No va a funcionar, lo _sabes_.'

Eren hizo una pausa, inhalando profundamente, y volvió a meter el equipo en el bolso. Y Eren Jaeger hizo algo que enorgullecería a su madre. Decidió apartarse. Sí, lo dejó pasar. En vez de buscar pelea, en vez de meterse en una lucha sinsentido, en verdad decidió apartarse. Eren se puso de pie y, tras darle Annie una seca y fría mirada, descendió por el tronco rojo. Y, justo cuando llegó al suelo, Gale decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para marcar actividad sospechosa en los Portales Avalón.

Eren alzó la mirada a Annie, mientras ella se aprestaba para partir.

'¿Vienes?', le gritó la chica desde el alto follage. 'Parece que nos toca derribar un bot de la guerrilla.'

Eren sacudió la cabeza.

'Terminé por esta noche. Es todo tuyo, Annie.'

Ella le miró, inquisitiva.

'Ay, ¿acaso herí tus sentimientos, querido?'

Eren masculló mientras se volvía.

'No. Además, no te gusta trabajar en equipo, ¿verdad?'

Annie sonrió.

'Je, gracias', fue lo último que la oyó decir.

..-..

Habiéndose quitado la parka de los Cuerpos y su equipo, Eren regresaba a su dormitorio y ascendía la ultima escalera, cuando su reloj zumbó. El castaño había guardado la esperanza de que sea cierta persona del otro lado. No podía ocultar su desilusión cuando la llamada resultó ser, en cambio, Oluo Bozado.

_Oi, novato_, saludó Oluo con su modo grosero.

Eren llegó al segundo descanso y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

'Eh, Oluo', dijo secamente Eren.

_Tch_, fue el sonido que desaprobación. _¿Es esa manera alguna de saludar a su oficial superior, pequeña rata?_

Eren hizo una mueca, y se sintió aliviado de que el otro no pudiera verlo. Lo último que necesitaba era fastidiar a Oluo. Los miembros del escuadrón de Levi siempre sospechaban de él, y creía que se debía a su estatus de nacido en la Tierra. Pero, para darles cierto crédito, su registro criminal juvenil hablaba por si solo.

'Lo siento, señor. Son las 2 AM aquí y-' bostezó Eren contra una mano, y se sacudió vigorosamente, '-tengo muchísimo sueño.'

_¡Pah! Excusas, excusas, eso es todo lo que obtengo de ti. ¿Y qué es esto que escuché, de que abandonaste la misión de esta noche? Nosotros, en el Escuadrón del Cabo Levi, no delegamos nuestros deberes a otros. ¿Me oyó, novato? ¡Nosotros NUNCA delegamos! ¡Qué Guardián **estás** resultando ser, mocoso listillo!_

Eren le dio una mirada atosigada al techo del pasillo. Tenia la curiosa sensación de que nada de lo que hiciera cumpliría las expectativas del Escuadrón de Levi. A lo mejor, la falta era totalmente suya. Oluo y Petra todavía no le habían perdonado el haberse hecho pasar por el Cabo, y molestado a todos.

_'Oi, ¿Me oyes?_'

'Sí, señor. Lo hago. Fuerte y claro, como siempre.'

_'¿Ah? ¿Acaso dijo que hablo fuerte, mosquito arrogante? ¿Estamos pasando por insultos ocultos, maldito terrano?'_

Eren frunció el rostro. Estaba demasiado cansado para esta cháchara.

'No, eso no es lo que quise decir.'

_'¿Se percata de que estoy sentado en el cuartel, monitoreando estos portales, todo para proteger SU patético planeta, novato?'_

Eren suspiró, mientras iba a su cuarto. Una vez que Oluo empezaba, era difícil hacerlo callar. Eren al fin llegó a su puerta y, justo cuando el guardián palmeaba sus bolsillos en busca de la llave, se dio cuenta de las voces emergiendo del otro extremo del corredor.

'¡Hicieron una sociedad anti novatadas! ¿Puedes creer lo que dice el boletín de la universidad?'

'Te oí, colega. Primero, prohíben la hierba y el alcohol. Ahora, _esto_. ¡La universidad se carga con la diversión de todo!'

'¿Crees que algún ingresante se va a quejar si le molestamos?'

Eren se volvió rápidamente a su comunicador.

'Oluo, debo irme. ¡Te explicaré después!', dijo, algo alarmado.

'_¿QUÉ? Ahora, __óyeme__, matón-_'

pero Eren había apagado la red.

La búsqueda de la llave se volvió mas frenética, porque el bullicioso grupo había doblado la esquina. Genial, como si el universo estuviera en su contra, era un grupo de avanzados... acercándosele. Y, mientras Eren Jaeger en verdad no prestaba mucha atención a sus clases universitarias, había aprendido dos máximas de sus compañeros de los primeros años. Las reglas eran sencillas: primero, que _los novatos debían evitar a los avanzados como la peste_.

Si sabías lo que te convenía.

Eren agradeció a los dioses cuando al fin encontró la llave. La metió en el cerrojo y casi había girado el picaporte cuando los pasos se detuvieron detrás de él. _Oh oh_. Un grueso brazo se enredó en sus hombros, apartándolo de la seguridad de su dormitorio.

'Hoooolaaaaa, novato. ¿Que hacés?', respiró alguien en su oreja, en voz baja.

Cuando Eren se volvió, su estómago dio contra el suelo.

_Oh, porqué, porqué, porqué-_

'¿Cómo te llamas?', dijo un avanzado de cabello enrulado, que parecía pertenecer al equipo de rugby. Sus brazos eran musculosos, sus ojos inyectados en sangre estaban hundidos en su rostro, y miraba a Eren con absoluto rencor. La lascivia en el rostro de los otros dos tampoco era tranquilizadora.

'Hum-', empezó a explicar Eren.

Cal, que así se llamaba, rió.

'Hola, 'hum'. Un gusto conocerte, colega. Igual, nombre raro.'

El guardián de pelo castaño hizo una mueca. 'En realidad, es Eren.', corrigió.

'Okey, _Eren_. ¿Qué se supone que haces afuera tan tarde? Es pasado el toque de queda, novato.'

El Guardián miró el corredor de arriba a bajo, buscando una escusa creíble.

'Fue... una emergencia familiar. Mi tía tuvo una recaída-'

'¿Tu tía?', inquirió otro de los avanzados, llamado Benjamin, agarrando la mochila de Eren con rudeza. El joven mayor arrancó el bolso de los hombros de Eren.

'Diablos, está pesada. ¿Te llevaste los libros con vos, pibe? ¿Para qué precisas los libros, si es una emergencia _familiar_?

'Parece que nuestro buen novato _miente_, ¿ah?', concluyó el tercero de los avanzados, llamado Stuart.

Cal, el gigante con el brazo enredado alrededor de Eren, empezó a tirar del joven, alejándolo de su cuarto. '¿Qué tal si salimos a divertirnos un poco, ah, Sr. No-me-apego-a-las-reglas?'

Eren abrió la boca para protestar y la cerró nuevamente. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Deseó denunciar a los abusadores o, mejor aun, desafiarlos en una pelea a puño limpio. Pero había una segunda máxima que los ingresantes aprendían a las malas.

_Nunca digas no a tus superiores._

Si sabías lo que te convenía.

..-..

La idea de los avanzados de 'diversión' era, aparentemente, tirarlo en una pileta de natación. Totalmente vestido. Y a las putas 2 AM de una mañana de diciembre. Eren Jaeger habría agradecido a los matones perdonar a su mochila. Pero Cal tiró dentro también, poco después, la mochila. Eren pudo oír el profundo resonar de sus risas, incluso cuando se sumergió. Las burlas hizo su sangre revolverse. El agua estaba helada; sus pulmones y cerebro traumados por el ataque del frio insípido. Y sentía el gélido llamado de la furia en sus venas, burlándose de su inhabilidad de responderles. No, no era el momento, porque Eren Jaeger no podía permitirse ser suspendido. No cuando la universidad de Sylvan era lo más cercano que podía estar de su madre.

Y, si esta noche no podía ir peor, la única persona que atestiguó el ataque... tuvo que ser su rival de la infancia.

Jean "Caracaballo" Kirstein.

Eren no sabía qué hacía el otro afuera, a mitad de la noche. Vestido con un cardigan beige y sentado en las gradas, Jean parecía divertido, y probablemente vio todo lo que pasó. Desde Eren molestando a los superiores con sus crudas notas acerca de sus 'tamaños', a Eren siendo hundido de cabeza en el agua.

Su rival se puso de pie y fue hasta el borde de la piscina.

'¿Qué demonios haces, Jaeger?', preguntó el pelo ceniza mientras resurgía Eren, escupiendo hojas por la boca y agua clorada por la nariz. 'Hay formas más fáciles de hacerte matar, sabes.'

Eren tosió un poco más de agua y con un gruñido, nadó hasta su mochila flotante. Sólo podía desear que el equipo dentro fuera a prueba de agua. Eren arrastró la masa hasta el borde donde estaba Jean.

El guardián mojado miró con fastidio al más alto.

'¿Va-vas a ayudarme a salir o n-no?' preguntó Eren, los dientes castañeteando.

Jean sonrió con malicia y se agachó junto al borde de la piscina. Subiéndose una manga del cardigan, el pelo ceniza tendió el brazo a Eren.

'Anda, Tigre. Toma mi mano.'

Eren tomó su brazo, sus dedos mojados clavándose en la piel venosa. El guardián estaba medio sorprendido porque el bromista en verdad le ayudara. ¿O había un motivo tras de todo? A lo mejor, Jean le estaba echando un anzuelo, tratando de agarrar a Eren con la guardia baja.

'No vas a volver a tirarme dentro, ¿no?', preguntó Eren, inquisitivo.

Jean le sonrió ampliamente.

'Por más tentador que suene, Jaeger, te juro que no.'

Jean mantuvo su palabra.

..-..

Cuando Eren regresó a su dormitorio, más tarde esa noche (aunque ya debía decirse mañana), el sol ya se alzaba tras el horizonte, los gorriones y tordos piaban en el verde campo de la universidad. Las aves perseguían gusanos y grillos, inmunes al hecho de que Eren nunca antes se sintió tan decaído. El guardián no estaba con el espíritu alegre. Masculló un tanda de maldiciones, mientras cerraba con un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio, haciendo su camino a la cama y dejando un rastro de agua tras él. Su camiseta estaba empapada, así como sus pantalones, su parka apestaba y sus ojos estaban rojos por el cloro de la pileta de natación. Eren se desnudó y colapsó sobre las mantas, atrayendo la almohada hacia él.

Estaba bien, en verdad.

Había enfrentado a los matones desde la secundaria.

Podía lidiar con su compañera mordaz, los imbéciles en la universidad y el constante asedio de insultos contra su mundo. Podía también lidiar con ser una falla.

Con lo que no sabía lidiar era... su estúpido corazón, siempre yendo tras alguien que no le extrañaba tanto como Eren.

Eren gruñó y se pasó una mano por los húmedos mechones de su cabello.

Las palabras de Annie seguían resonando en su mente.

_Es de otro mundo. Otro planeta. Éso no es larga distancia. Es imposible, perturbador y... equivocado_.

Eren llevó la almohada sobre su cabeza y esperó que el sueño borrase todas esas palabras de su mente.

..-..

Eren despertó ante el sonido de molestos pitidos. Golpeó su reloj pero se dio cuenta de que no era la alarma lo que atacaba sus sentidos. Achinó los ojos al abrirlos y descubrió que era su reloj pulsera el que pitaba.

Pensó que Oluo seria quien le llamaba por ese reporte.

O, peor, podría ser Petra.

Con la cabeza palpitando como si hubiese sido golpeada con un bate, Eren se sentó pesadamente. Ignoró el reloj, preguntándose porqué, en primer lugar, la cosa era a prueba de agua. Y ¿por qué se sentía como si estuviera en Groenlandia, a pesar de que la estufa estaba prendida? Su piel estaba caliente y pegajosa al contacto. Mientras Eren buscaba el termómetro, cedió ante la molesta señal y encendió el comunicador.

'Sí, Oluo, señor', dijo, sonando ahogado y afiebrado incluso para si mismo. 'Aquí estoy. Y siento mucho haber cortado la llamada de anoche.' dijo, colocándose el termómetro en la boca.

Hubo una pausa y Eren estaba enervado por el silencio al otro lado.

Oluo nunca era silencioso.

'_Soy yo_', dijo una voz.

Una voz que claramente no era Oluo Bozado, porque era demasiado tranquila y paciente.

Eren miró el reloj en silencio. El termómetro casi se le cayó de la boca abierta. Se lo quitó y miró la temperatura discretamente. 39,5. Eren hizo una mueca. _Genial, y ahora, una fiebre alta_. Con razón se sentía para la mierda.

_'¿Estás ahí?'_

El castaño dejó escapar un sonrisa esperanzada. Se pasó una mano por la cara con enojo, preguntándose si tenia paracetamol guardado en alguna parte.

'Creí que no ibas a hablarme... a menos que me estuviera muriendo o algo', señaló Eren, tratando de mantener el límite de su voz.

'_Suena como __a __que te __**estás**__ muriendo._'

Eren se aclaró la garganta, en un vano intento de sonar normal. 'No, ah, estoy bien. Perfectamente bien. Es... son sólo mis anginas.' mintió.

Hubo una lastimera pausa y Eren supo que sus palabras eran evaluadas.

'_Si estás bien, perfectamente bien, ¿por qué no hay reporte de situación de ayer?'_

Eren se rascó las rodillas, tratando de mantener el hilo de la conversación. Se tumbó contra la cama y miró el dial de su reloj pulsera. Reporte de situación, pensó. Claro, ¿por qué más iba a llamarlo ese cara de poker?

'_Estoy __esperando __una respuesta_.'

'Fui descubierto con algo y mi fachada casi se derrumba. No volverá a pasar, lo juro.'

'_Señor_', fue la adenda. Para recordarle de su sitio y la distancia.

Eren apretó los dientes en silencio y resistió la urgencia para rugir.

'Claro. Lo siento, _señorrrr_', dijo.

Eren cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos mas confusos que antes.

'Eres bueno en eso, sabes', dijo el adolescente enfermo.

_'¿En qué?'_

'En marcar la linea entre los dos.'

'_Esta no es una llamada personal, Eren'_, le recordó el mayor.

Eren sonrió con satisfacción.

'Sí, lo sé. Nunca nada es personal contigo, ¿no es así?'

hubo un largo y duro silencio. Y Eren captó la luz del mediodía deslizándose por la ventana. Casi se arrepintió por decir esas palabras. ¿Era la fiebre hablando? ¿O el resentimiento?

_'¿Qué te pasa hoy?'_

'Nada', dijo suavemente Eren.

_'¿Estás enfermo?'_

'No', mintió el más joven. 'Estoy bien.'

Su respiración era forzada mientras hablaba.

_'Eres un mal mentiroso.'_

Eren no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado y agotado.

Hubo una pausa.

_'¿No tienes a alguien... que te cuide mientras estás allí?'_

Eren sonrió.

'Armin fue a lo de su abuelo.'

_'… ¿Nadie más?'_

'Nop.'

'_¿Tu madre?'_

El castaño frunció el ceño mientras se tumbaba de lado. 'No, no quiero darle problemas. Y, oye...', el alma de Eren se hundió mientras recordaba donde estaba ella. 'No soy un niño, sabes', hizo una pausa, mirando al reloj pulsera solemnemente. 'Igual, la extraño. Cuando estaba enfermo, ella acostumbraba hacerme sopa de ajo y jengibre. Apestaba, pero era muy bueno.'

'_Y... así admites estar enfermo._'

Eren sonrió amargamente. El hombre era más sagaz de lo que pensaba.

'¿Importa? No es como si puedas hacer algo al respecto, señor.'

Eren se quedó rumiando en el letárgico silencio, antes de preguntar esa única pregunta en su mente.

'¿Cabo?'

_'Sí, mocoso.'_

'¿Crees que es imposible?'

_'… ¿de qué hablamos, exactamente?'_

El guardián rio por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por el sueño, dejando el comunicador encendido. 'No importa.'

'¿_Jaeger_?', preguntó la voz.

El adolescente habría respondido, de estar despierto.

'¿_Eren_?'

El muchacho ni reaccionó.

..-..

De vuelta en Titán, Levi se sentó el el balcón de su departamento, oyendo los tranquilos ronquidos al otro lado. Cuando terminó de escuchar, el Cabo Primero cortó la conexión y miró las macetas de helumbrary alineadas en el balcón.

_N__unca n__ada es personal contigo_, había dicho el chico.

¿Que se suponía que significaba eso?

Levi volvió su atención a su mascota droide. El rottweiller rodaba sobre la espalda, tratando de quitarse un sticker de 30% de descuento, que se le había pegado a la cola. Había tratado de perseguirla, trató de atraparlo con las patas, y ahora trataba con el truco de rodar. El Cabo Primero se compadeció del perro máquina, tomó al chucho entre sus brazos y despegó la etiqueta antes de que el chucho se lastimase.

Sostuvo al perro droide frente a su rostro, y le miró fijamente.

Krobe le ladró en agradecimiento.

Pero Levi permanecía distraído.

'Nos vimos desnudos uno al otro, y aún así no quiere hablarme. ¿Por qué es eso, cabeza de caca?'

Krobe alzó una oreja, confuso.

Levi pasó una mano por su espalda de metal.

'Sí, es demasiada charla de adultos para ti, cabeza de mierda', sonrió Levi con satisfacción, el hombre de cabello negro cuervo miró a su perro con interés. 'Dime algo. Por casualidad, no sabes qué es _jengibre_, ¿no?'

Krobe respondió con un pronto ladrido.

'¿Eso es un sí o un no?'

..-..

El sargento Dita Ness se aventuraba a los cuarteles militares totalmente envestido con su poncho, cuando oyó a alguien decir su nombre. Se volvió y, muy para su sorpresa, descubrió a Levi sentado en el recibidor.

'¿Cabo Primero?', preguntó Dita Ness, confundido. '¿Qué hace en los portales?'

Levi nunca fue dado a las platicas casuales.

'Así que, ¿est'a yendo en otra misión de reclutamiento?', preguntó el hombre de ojos grises, mirando a Dita de arriba a abajo.

El sargento Dita Ness enderezó su poncho e infló el pecho con orgullo.

'Pero sí, eso hago.'

'Bien entonces', dijo Levi, tomando un hoja de papel y escribiendo algo en este. Cuando terminó, el severo hombre alargó el trozo al sargento, junto con un largo y pesado objeto envuelto en una tela. 'Dado ya que está yendo, no le importará entregar esto por mi, ¿verdad?'

Dita miró a la dirección escrita en el papel y, entonces, al largo y pesado objeto.

'Pero, eh, Cabo, hoy estoy yendo a China.'

'Sí, ¿y?', dijo Levi con un encogimiento de hombros. '¿Qué tan lejos puede ser? Haga una parada en el camino.'

El sargento Dita Ness suspiró.

..-..

Eren durmió como tronco. Cuando despertó, la visión tras las ventanas era oscura. Había sonidos de resoplidos en su cuarto, y se percató de que no estaba solo. Alguien acomodaba su dormitorio, limpiando el basurero que era su cuarto. Eren asomó la cabeza de las mantas, y, en seguida, reconoció el cabello rubio.

'¿Armin? ¿Eres tú?', preguntó, sentándose pesadamente. '¿Cuando regresaste?'

Armin lo miró desde su sitio en el piso, y sonrió.

'Hace una hora. ¿Como está tu fiebre?'

'Mejor. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?', preguntó Eren.

El rubio gesticuló a su cabeza, haciendo el gesto de lunático.

'Senil como nunca. Esta chifladísimo, te digo. ¿Sabes qué hizo cuando los vecinos vinieron a tomar el té-?'

Pero, mientras Armin narraba los absurdos cuentos de su abuelo, Eren ya había dejado de oír. Algo había captado su atención. En su mesa de estudio había un delgado termo de acero inoxidable. Conocido, tanto que no podía creer que estuviese allí. Sin perder tiempo, se arrastró hasta él y, con manos temblorosas, tomó el termo entre ellas. Eren descubrió un papel pegado en la base. El guardián quitó el papelito y lo desdobló.

No había nombre.

Ni el suyo.

Ni del remitente.

Pero no necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer la letra.

_El jengibre no crece aquí. Pero el icuan sí.  
__Nada es imposible.  
__La gente siempre encuentra la manera.  
__Especialmente si eres tú._

Eren desenroscó la tapa y se hizo presente el aroma extranjero embargándolo. Algo parecido al jengibre, pero no del todo.

Cuando Armin terminó su historia de como su abuelo persiguió al ladrón de su ropa interior por todo el vecindario, el rubio se percató de que Eren ni le escuchaba. Su mejor amigo estaba parado ante su escritorio y llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo.

..-..

Dos días después, los superiores Cal, Stuart y Benjamin fueron a las duchas y se tomaban un largo baño tras un intenso y sudoroso juego de béisbol. Los tres jóvenes estaban tan metidos en su baño de vapor, que nunca oyeron la puerta abrirse de sus vestidores. No oyeron a un merodeador introducirse. Ni entendían por qué se llevó todas sus ropas y las arrojó en el basurero del estacionamiento.

Bastaba decir que los superiores no estaban contentos.

La universidad tampoco estuvo contenta... cuando halló a tres jóvenes corriendo por sus pasillos, totalmente desnudos.

Pero sí lo estaba Jean Kirstein.

* * *

**NT:** _Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Al fin pude ponerme a traducir otra vez! Y espero perdonen el acento argentino en Annie... otra cosa, el 'icuan' es una plante inventada por Blessende, creo, pero buscando aparece un rio con el nombre "Icuam" y por otra parte me lo relaciona con el litchy... así que no estoy muy segura._


End file.
